1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire suppression equipment and, more particularly, to a fire suppression access port whereby a fire retardant or suppressant can be directed onto a fire from an outside position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Practically from the beginning of the development of internal combustion engines and, in particular, the use of such engines for large load applications, such as a tractor or the like, it was common practice to not enclose the engine compartment and, in particular, not to enclose the sides of the engine compartment thereby permitting the surrounding air to assist in cooling the engine during use. Due to the open access to the various elements of the engine, any time any fire started in the engine compartment, either due to a gasoline leak, an oil leak, a hydraulic leak, or a short in the electrical wiring, the operator of the vehicle could immediately put out the fire with a hand-held extinguisher generally carried near the operator's compartment of the vehicle.
In recent years, due to the increased interest in environmental protection, certain voluntary and compulsory regulations have been adopted which require, among other things, that side doors or panels be provided on every vehicle to enclose the engine compartment of the vehicle. Due to the enclosing of the engine compartment of the vehicle, it developed that when a fire did start in and around the engine compartment, it could sometimes be relatively far advanced before the operator of the vehicle became aware of its existence and then, due to the enclosures around the engine compartment, it was impossible for the operator to remove the covers or panels surrounding the engine so that he could gain access to the engine compartment for putting out the fire.
One solution to the problem was to intall fire control equipment in the engine compartment which could be actuated from the operator's cab when the operator became aware of a fire. There are, however, occasions when the fire suppressant equipment becomes exhausted either before the fire is completely out or malfunctions so that it is not possible to extinguish the fire behind the closed panels or hoods of the engine compartment. Usually by the time the operator could get down out of the cab, the panels on the side of the engine compartment are so hot that it is impossible to remove them from the engine compartment. Also, even if the operator could remove the panels, to do so would expose him to the wall of flames which will shoot from the compartment when any panel is removed or opened.